Lost Lucy
by Pterodeathgod
Summary: Not your average Lucy leaves fairy tail fan fiction


**holo everyone**

 **/Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

-The day Lisanna comes back from Edolas-

Lucy yawned and stretched, looking over to see Natsu by her side. He had snuck into her bed again. She had always pretended to be mad at him when she woke up to his arms around her waist. In reality, however, she had always secretly enjoyed it. Stretching her arms above her head, she decided it'd be best to head to the guild and look for a job. Her rent was due soon. She pushed Natsu out of her bed, wincing when she heard the loud _thump_ he made. Lucy looked around for Happy, surprised when she saw he wasn't there.

"ughh," groaned Natsu, springing up from the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy said, "What did I tell you about sneaking into my bed?! And where's Happy?"

"Lucy..sorry.. your bed is just soo comfortable.." he started, though he was visibly drooling and falling asleep at just the thought of Lucy's bed, making them both forget about the mention of Happy.

"Baka!" She shouted, and gave him her signature Lucy kick. He groaned as he was propelled across the room. Lucy allowed a smug look to cross her face before rushing to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

When she finally exited her room, she was shocked to see that Natsu had waited for her. Her stomach exploded with butterflies as Natsu jumped and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the guild. When they went through the doors, fairy tail was different. Everyone was huddled into the center, staring in awe at something neither Natsu nor Lucy could see. While Lucy stood in confusion, Natsu gasped when he got a whiff of the scent coming from inbetween the huddled guild members. Dropping Lucy's hand, he ran and pushed through the crowds, Lucy in tow behind him. Eager to see what the buzz was all about, she was confused when she saw a white haired mage, who strangely resembled Mira.

 _'Could this be..?'_ thought Lucy. The beautiful mage looked at Lucy straight in the eye when she said, "Hi. I'm Lisanna."

Lucy gaped, in awe and excitement at the idea of a new member of the guild. Before she could respond, Natsu had barged in front of her, picking up Lisanna in a death grip hug, twirling her around as Lisanna giggled. When Natsu had finally put her down, Lisanna reached her hand out toward Lucy.

"It's.. nice to meet you! I've heard so much!" Lucy brought Lisanna in for a hug as the guild cheered. Everyone was happy that Lisanna was okay.

 **-Time Skip: The next morning-**

Lucy woke up shivering. Her bed wasn't warm like it had been the night before, and the night before that. She couldn't help but feel strange when she noticed the absence of a certain dragon slayers' arms pulled tightly around her. Nevertheless, she knew she would have have to get out of bed. Her payments for rent were approaching dangerously fast, so she looked forward to the idea of taking a job with Team Natsu. She got ready for the day with a smile on her face and a shine in her eye.

As Lucy approached the guild, she was surprised to see Natsu sitting at a barstool. Natsu usually never showed up this early. Then she noticed Lisanna sitting next to him.

 _'Ah.. they must be catching up with each other'_ ThoughLucy still couldn't keep her stomach squirming with jealousy. She walked toward the two mages, a grin on her face.

"Hi Naatsu and Lisanna.'' She said cheerfully. A look of rage appeared on Lisanna's face, but it was gone so quick that Lucy didn't notice.

"LUCY!" squealed Lisanna, pushing her bust against Lucy's in a bone-crushing hug, "Me and Team Natsu were thinking of going on a job together, that okay?"

Lucy didn't drop her smile, "Yeah! Of course. I'll just go on a solo job ad let you guys catch up with each other. Anyways, I gotta go. I need to pay for my rent and all.. Bye Lisanna, Natsu."

They gave her a wave and Lucy turned around, speedily walking over to the request board. She read one over until she found one that seemed not too hard. She had to admit, she was a little scared of going on a solo mission that involved fighting. So, she decided to go for an easy, peaceful job.

 **MAID NEEDED FOR DINNER PARTY:** **VERY** **FAST CLEANING AND COOKING SKILLS NEEDED!**

 **500,000 AND SILVER CELESTIAL KEY REWARD**

Although it wouldn't cover all her rent, she knew she would be going on a job with Natsu and the others soon. After getting the request stamped by Mira, she went on her way.


End file.
